Thirty Years
by werforpsu
Summary: A small glance into the life of our favorite BAU team decades down the road.  The story is told from Henry's perspective when he is 30.


AN: Hello, this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic ever and my first fanfic written in years (so please keep that in mind.) It is a short little glance into the future of our favorite characters. I hope you like it.

I don't own anything and wrote this only for my own sanity because the idea kept popping up in there.

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>I was born Henry Jareau thirty years ago. In those thirty years, I do not remember a time when I didn't want to be an FBI agent with the BAU. My biological father, William La Montagne, walked out on us when I was three. I haven't seen him since. My mother, Jennifer, was with the BAU at the time and, from what I have been told; my father didn't like that my mother was never home to spend time with us. After he left, it was tough on us for a while.<p>

My maternal grandmother would come down from Pennsylvania when my mom was on a case. Technically, my Godmother Pen stayed with me, but since Pen was part of the BAU team, she had to be at the office almost non-stop at times. My grandma was the second adult around so that if Pen had to rush off, I was still being taken care of. If grandma wasn't available, I would stay with my best friend Jack Hotchner and his aunt while my mom and his dad caught whatever killer was currently terrorizing a city. This went on for two years and luckily, I was young enough that my mom wasn't missing baseball games or parent/teacher conferences.

Then a wonderful thing happened; my mother fell in love. Falling in love while working for the FBI, the BAU in particular, is extremely difficult. BAU team members are always off to stop a hostage situation or save an innocent child. It makes sense that people would find love within the FBI where others would be more understanding of the difficult schedule that they contend with. When you are with the BAU, your birthday happens as close to the date as you can make it while at home. Valentine's Day might be celebrated on February 10th because you are not sure if you will be home when the 14th comes around.

My mother had secretly found love in one of her team mates about nine months before everyone found out that they were together. They had worked through the idea of being together, taken me out places and made sure that he wanted to be in our lives. When he was sure, they were about to tell the team about their relationship when something happened. My mother became pregnant with my little sister Isabella. My father had planned to leave the team and either teach at the academy or retire completely, staying home with us, but instead my parents worked out a deal with the FBI. Keep my mom off active duty for 1 year while she had my sister and recovered with us at home. After that one year, my dad would retire, keeping us at home with him while my mom returned to the BAU.

It was a wonderful childhood, filled with a stay at home dad who coached my baseball team, a mother who was my hero and more pseudo aunts and uncles then a child would ever need. When I was six, my dad and Godmother went to New Orleans to find my birth father. We don't know exactly what happened, but they came back with parental rights termination papers signed by my birth father. My mom and dad married a few months later, my dad adopting me at the same time.

Now here I am, 30 years later, a new agent with the BAU, and I can't believe that I am standing here as the best man, watching my sister marry my best friend. My father is 81 years old and has slowed down a bit, but no one could say that David Rossi looked 81, more then likely they would guess 70 or 75. He is grinning from ear to ear because he is ecstatic that Isabella is marrying Jack Hotchner. He goes over to his seat after giving Bella away and kisses my mother's cheek. They are still in love after twenty five years and it is a beautiful thing.

Jack's dad, Aaron, is standing with his wife of twenty two years, Beth and their three other children. Behind them are my Godfather, Spencer, and his wife Emily. Emily Prentiss Reid helped raise me because once she became pregnant with their first daughter, she stayed home while having their four kids. Once that part was done, they did what my parents did and switched. Emily went back to work for the BAU while Spence taught Profiling at the Academy, being at home with their family. Next to Emily is the last part of my extended family. My Godmother, Pen and her husband Derrick Morgan. They got together around the same time as my parents and fought the fraternization rules since Pen wasn't in the field. Luckily for me, they stayed together and built a family with three kids, including one girl, Amy who is my wife. Her swollen stomach is evidence of the twins that she is due to deliver in three weeks.

I don't know if I will be there for my twin girls to be born, though I know that FBI Section Chief, Derrick Morgan, my father in law and grandfather to be, will do everything in his power to make it happen. That is all part of being in the BAU. Amy is accustomed to the difficult scheduling, growing up in it as I did. We will get through knowing that if I can't be there, then everyone else will be. Pen will video tape the birth so that I can watch it later and I will make sure that I grovel properly when I am able to return. We are a family and we stand together no matter what.


End file.
